1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for maintaining a user afloat in a fluid. More particularly, the present invention relates to multi-chambered flotation devices that maintain a user floating in a fluid body.
2. Background of the Invention
Flotation devices have been used generally by passengers on sea vessels and lifeguards. Such devices promote flotation of the user typically by containing a pocket of air that helps to float a user at water level. Although such devices assist a user in maintaining afloat in water, the general shape and bulkiness of such devices tend to be so uncomfortable to the user that the user may choose not to wear such a device.
One type of a flotation device is a flotation collar, which keeps users afloat and decreases chances of drowning. Such collars are more specifically worn around the neck area and attempt to maintain the user's upper torso at or above water level. However, even such flotation collars are bulky and restrictive. If a wearer has a flotation collar around his or her neck, the wearer's movements are usually confined and defined by the shape and bulkiness of the flotation collar.
Flotation devices, such as a flotation collar, that have a single air chamber will fail to support a wearer if the chamber is punctured. Thus, if the unitary air chamber is non-functional, the user will not be assisted by the flotation device and will even have the extra weight burden of the device while trying to keep afloat.
Flotation collars that have redundant air chambers may not support the wearer in a stable, face-up position if one of the chambers is ruptured. Some of these devices, for example, are fabricated from materials that are very soft. Thus, if only one of the chambers is inflated, it is unlikely that the collar can support an unconscious or exhausted wearer in a face-up position because the soft material will crumble under the weight of the wearer which may result in the unconscious wearer's face remaining under water.
Furthermore, some flotation collars require the user to disassemble the unit into its separate components for cleaning and drying any time the collars get wet. This added burden of collar maintenance may not be followed by the wearer, and therefore result in degradation of the components of the collar. Such collars that are not maintained properly may not be functional when the need arises to keep a wearer afloat, which may result in drowning.
Furthermore, some wearers may need an additional assurance that a flotation device has a very low profile shape. Such wearers include military personnel who may have a lot of additional equipment to carry. Thus, a flotation device that requires too much room on a soldier's body may prevent the soldier from transporting other needed equipment, and hinder the arm movement of the soldier.
Accordingly, a need exists for a flotation collar that is comfortable to wear, easy to maintain, compatible with other survival gear, provides immediate support using redundant inflation components, provides stable support if one of the flotation cells fails, and maintains the wearer's head above water in a comfortable position.